


we're more ghosts than people

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, a few headcanons could be considered f/f, headcanons, mostly the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: Headcanons for the ladies of Red Dead Redemption 2





	we're more ghosts than people

  * When Karen first joined the gang she had a hard time getting along with the other members. Prior to joining the gang she spent most of her criminal life alone. It’s not that she didn’t like everyone, she just didn’t know exactly how to act around them. Sean was the first person to keep talking to her even after she would shoot him a death glare. Eventually he got her to carry on a full length conversation with him (he was _pestering_ her, according to Karen, and she only talked to him to get him to shut up.) It wasn’t until Mary-Beth joined the gang she started to open up more to everyone else. They hit it off the moment they first interacted with one another. 
  * One night after having her sixth drink (more like her seventh or eighth) Karen accidentally revealed to Mary-Beth how she never learned to read. Mary-Beth made it her sole mission to teach the blonde, despite her many protests. The lessons didn’t last as long as Mary-Beth would have liked them to but according to Karen, she did enough. Any time Karen passed through Valentine or any other local town she always stopped to buy a newspaper, slowly pronouncing certain words under her breath.

  * After their conversation about Mary-Beth’s taste in books both her and Tilly started swapping books. When they finish reading they meet up to discuss their opinions and interpretations. Tilly considers it a very small reading club. Sometimes they both hide from Miss Grimshaw when she’s especially in a sour mood. They have little contests to keep them entertained, to see who could write the best limerick about the other members of the gang. They laugh so hard at each other’s work they never could decide on a winner. (Molly eavesdrops once in a while, and always walks away fighting a smile. She always did like a good poem.)

  * Sadie is real fond of Jack, she always ruffles his hair as she walks by and greets him with, “How’s it goin’ kiddo?” Whenever she comes back from a trip with Arthur she beckons little Jack over and gives him a small gift from her trip (a bear tooth one time from a hunting trip, another time an old story book she found in an old abandoned school house.)He would smile brightly and thank her. (Abigail would smile too. No matter what, she’s just glad to see her baby boy happy.)

  * The boys are afraid to play poker with Miss Grimshaw (she has the deadliest poker face around.) Rumor has it that she once talked her way into a poker game in Saint Denis, she started with two dollars and left with three hundred dollars in her pockets and a couple of silver pocket watches. She’s dangerously good at every card game around.

  * Molly is an exceptional singer. On the rare occasion when she’s in high spirits she’ll sing along to whatever little tune is playing on the gramophone. (A drunk Reverend Swanson always tries to sing along, yelling and mumbling over her delicate words. To this, Molly scoffs and informs him how a screeching cat would make a better singing partner.) On a more rare occasion she finds herself gravitating towards Javier playing his guitar by the camp fire. She’ll sit as gracefully as she can on a log across from Javier, quietly singing along as he strums a soothing melody. Molly finds herself the happiest on occasions like this. (Most often, happiness is a stranger to her.)

  * After many failed attempts at getting Jack to read, Mary-Beth happily offered to take over. She would read to him at bedtime and would always encourage him to read along. (“Well, you’re certainly a much better teacher.” Hosea said with a laugh.)Jack absolutely loves to hear Mary-Beth read. She does the voices of each and every character just right.Even after he learned to read he would grab her by the hand and beg her to read to him. (“Say, that’s pretty impressive!” Arthur said as he sat down next to Jack to listen to Mary-Beth read on.)

  * At the start of her time in camp whenever Sadie was feeling low she would look for Abigail. They would sit at the edge of camp and Sadie would express her sorrows while Abigail would listen patiently, giving words of comfort when they were needed. Sometimes when Sadie didn’t feel like talking they would just sit together, shoulder to shoulder in silence. After a while Sadie started looking for Abigail even when she wasn’t feeling low. She would stop by to say hi and start up a conversation. The conversations ranged from telling each other about their day to topics they’re both interested in (it turns out they have a lot more in common than they originally thought.) When she didn’t have time for a conversation she would just smile and wave across the camp any time she saw Abigail. Abigail would look for Sadie, too. In the morning they would have breakfast together and make snide comments about Pearson’s cooking. (“Even I can cook better than him, and _that’s_ saying something.” Sadie laughed at that.) Every since she took that trip into town with Arthur, Sadie started riding into town herself to pick up whatever essentials the camp needed. Abigail asked to tag along once, so off they went. As they were returning home they were stopped by a couple of dirty Lemoyne Raiders who wanted their wagon and everything in their pockets. Sadie and Abigail shared a look and after a couple of minutes they were back on their way home, laughing as a trail of dead Raiders were left behind them.





End file.
